1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly, relates to a method and system for documenting communications between a professional service provider and a client.
2. Description of the Related Art
The primary means by which most professional service providers interact with clients and potential clients is by telephone, whether as a wired “land line” or a wireless mobile device. Although the vast majority of communications between professional service providers and individuals is conducted by telephone, professional service providers tend to lose valuable billing time and fail to take adequate and detailed notes on such communications. As such, the professional service providers lose money and tend to be less organized than they otherwise could be.
Furthermore, many professional service providers have personal preferences on how they are contacted. For example, some professional service providers prefer to be contacted directly by clients and potential clients. Other professional service providers prefer to receive a voicemail or email from an individual so the professional service provider may consider the question presented prior to speaking with the individual.
Thus, what is desired is a means of better capturing the billable time and information regarding communications with professional service providers, while also allowing for a more flexible means of how the professional service provider is contacted.